Kiss Me
by Pocketface
Summary: Kyle wants nothing more than to kiss those beautiful lips, but they're just out of reach. [ slash ][ KyleEric ][ oneshot ]


Title: Kiss Me  
Author: Pocket Fandom: South Park  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG13/R - It gets a might raunchy but nothing graphic.  
Pairing: Kyle/Eric  
Warnings: Swearing, slash(boys with boys)  
Disclaimer: Kyle and Eric (c) Comedy Central and Matt and Trey  
Summary: Kyle wants nothing more than to kiss those beautiful lips, but they're just out of reach.  
Author's Note: I just love this pairing and the idea for this fic hit me one day and I've been trying to finish it for a while and here it is. 8D

* * *

He pushes me up against the wall, his fingers working skillfully to get me undressed. I just stand there, letting him go at me. I can't tear my eyes from his lips. They're calling me in but I can't answer. I don't care about all the sexual stuff. I could care less if his hand was around my dick. I just wanted those pretty lips on mine.

* * *

I would never say what we had was friendship. It was more of a love/hate relationship with very little love. As we grew, we changed. But Eric didn't change much. Our foursome grew apart, but me and Eric stayed-for the lack of a better word- friends. He always knew how to wrap people around his little finger; he could manipulate them to hell and back. I was no different. He'd had me pegged for years. For awhile I resented him for that, but I still came back. He knew just what to say to cool me off or make me boil. Until high school I hated him, but then I realized just how thin the line between love and hate can get. I wasn't sure when it had happened, but I had crossed that line.

Of all the people, I know. I don't know why, but I love him. I was always one to believe the best in people. I suppose that was why we could fight and bicker but I would always come back. I couldn't believe that there was no part of him that was good. But the longer I knew him, the more I started to believe that the good part didn't exist. And that scared me.

Despite my doubts I kept coming when he called and doing everything he wanted.

We started screwing around a few months ago. He brought it up casually, saying it would help us blow off steam. It wouldn't mean anything, just a sort of simultaneous jacking off.

It wasn't like I could say no. It was what I wanted, right? At the time it had seemed like a good idea. A way to get my fix. As it turned out, it was exactly the opposite. It just left me wanting more. Most of all, his lips. We never kissed.

We were solemnly getting dressed, and I was mentally kicking myself. Another 'session' had ended and still no kiss.

"I-I'm gonna go home." I said quietly, watching Eric plop down on the couch with his back to me.

"Kay." he said indifferently without looking at me. I winced, biting my lip and stepping outside. I stood there for a few seconds, wallowing in self-pity. With a sigh I headed down the walk. I was about to step onto the road when I heard a yell from behind me.

"Kyle, stop!" I paused, the panic-stricken voice sending a chill down my spine. Just as I put my foot back down a large SUV whizzed by going a few miles per hour over the limit. The driver honked angrily, flashing me the bird as he drove past. I just stood there, my heart beating out of my chest. Eventually I turned, locking eyes with Eric. He looked scared, and he was half-leaning out of the door. We just stared at each other for what felt like ten or twenty minutes before he flushed and turned away.

My first thought after the shock had disbanded was that Eric had saved me. Eric Cartman, asshole extraordinaire, had saved me! The one person whom I thought had no good side. The one boy I'd fallen in love with. I could barely conceal my grin.

Slowly I walked back up to the house, afraid that if I made any sudden movements I would wake up.

"Eric..." I said, not sure what to say. He was standing by the couch with his back to me.

"Watch were you fucking walk," he mumbled, and I winced. I reached out to touch his shoulder and he turned, staring at me.

"Thanks..." I said, stepping forward but hesitating. Then an odd rush of courage coursed through me and I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around him. After a moment he loosely hugged me back. Then he pulled away, but I held on.

"Don't be so-"

"Kiss me." I cut him off, half-smiling.

"What?!" he said, doing a double take.

"Kiss. Me." I stated. My lust for his lips had grown to bursting, and my near-death experience had given me the courage I needed.

Eric blinked at me for a moment, then he dipped forward and kissed me. It was just exactly what I'd imagined, but better. His hand on my waist sent a shiver through me, and when he gripped my neck I shivered again.

We seemed to kiss for forever until I started to feel lightheaded.

"Oh my god..." I whispered, "Ahh... I... Oh, god..." I hugged him tight, burying my head in his shoulder. I felt like I might cry at any minute.

"What? What's wrong?" he said. I looked up at him; there was kindness in his voice and eyes. That was something I'd never seen before.

"Nothing... It's just... I've wanted to do that for so long... I never thought it would... You would... " I trailed off, taking a deep breath and hugging him.

"Me neither... You're so out of my league." he laughed, pulling away. I chuckled, but didn't deny it.

"So, have you liked me?" I asked curiously, sitting next to Eric on the couch. Eric scoffed, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Hell yes I have! Ever since I hit puberty- Well, technically, since you hit puberty. Man, that summer before 8th grade when you went to Iowa or whatever, you left as Stupid Jew Kyle and came back as Surprisingly Hot Kyle. You'd grown about 5 inches, your hair was all long... It was like meeting you all over again."

As Eric rambled, I listened quietly, almost unbelieving. I knew I had grown up that summer, but not that much. As he finished a slight blush crept up on my cheeks.

"That's... Ah!" I put my hands over my face, grinning, "Too sweet. But I'm not that great. I mean- plenty of people are better-looking than I am."

"But can't fuck _them_." Eric said with a laugh. I blushed and bit my lip, biting back a giggle.

"Listen, Kyle. You're-" he faltered, the tiniest bit of embarrassment flitting through his eyes, "Pretty. Very pretty," he paused, "I had you wrapped around my little finger, almost where I wanted you. But I couldn't just come out and say it- I mean, what kind of evil genius has a crush?"

I smiled as Eric moved a little closer, smirking at me.

"For a long time I had myself convinced that I was just lusting after you. That I just wanted a piece of that sweet ass." he flashed me a grin, "That I just needed to have your body, not your mind. I had you wrapped around my finger- _almost_ where I wanted you. And then I took what I thought was the last step. But it turned out that I was wrong. And I didn't want to believe that maybe Eric Cartman was in love. But just now, that cinched it. I've never been that scared."

As Eric explained, he moved closer and closer, and by the time he finished his little speech our noses were almost touching. My blush had deepened and my smile had widened.

"Yeah... Ever since we started fooling around I... I've _really_ wanted to kiss you."

"I'll take that as an invitation." Eric whispered, kissing my again.

And then for the second time that day he had me pinned, except this time our lips barely parted.

"Kiss... Kiss me... Ohhh..."


End file.
